


Tap Tap

by Cyber_God



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: After care, Canes, Crying, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fumbling, Humiliation kinks, Insults, Jon isn’t a monster, Jon isn’t paranoid, M/M, No Beta, Pain Kink, We Die Like Men, degrading, mention of the worm attack, sometime after the worm attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Cyber_God
Summary: Jon gets a new cane.Martin likes it too much.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Tap Tap

**Author's Note:**

> Watched this video. https://youtu.be/7l_On5NQUqo
> 
> Got reminded how much of a slut I am for canes and Martin’s humiliation kink. I wrote this in an hour. Enjoy.

After the worm attack, Jon needed to use a cane. The thing was made of nice dark wood with a golden handle in the shape of a lion head. At first it seemed reasonable that he had the cane, with the majority of his wounds centered around his legs. But once they healed, he kept using the cane. No one challenged him on it. Why would they? If he wanted to hold onto it, that wasn’t their problem. At least until he started tapping them with it. 

It didn’t hurt when he did it. Just a tap on the side of their shin to move them over, or a sharper tap on the back of their thighs if he wanted them out of the room. Once when Martin accidentally spilled tea on a small stack of files, Jon had chased him out, raining at least ten taps on the back of Martin’s thighs. When he sat back down on his desk, the back of his thighs stung slightly. Not enough to really hurt, but enough to be felt for the rest of the day. That night, Martin was the first one out of the building. 

It went on like that for months. Jon tapping the others with the tip of his cane if they messed up. They stopped messing up as much. Except for Martin. He was clumsy by nature and forgetful by default. But that also isn’t helped by the fact that he liked it when Jon hit him, always grumbling insults while he did so. In the beginning, Martin only had a humiliation kink. But since Jon always hit him with the cane while he insulted Martin, now the assistant can’t help starting to get hard when he felt the cruel tip of the cane hitting the back of his thighs. This was a bit of a problem, because now whenever he went to Jon’s office, he remembered his last punishment, causing him to get more clumsy, which usually meant he knocked something over or misfiled something. This always results in a few taps to his thighs and Martin running out of the room so Jon didn’t see the tent of his cock. 

Until one night. Martin has just returned from gathering copies when he noticed the orange sticky note on his desk. “My office at 10 pm. Do not forget it. -J” Martin could feel his eyes widen slightly. He swallowed  
and tried not to drop his freshly printed stack of papers. It probably wasn’t too bad. Jon probably just wants him to stay late and help with a case. He can be helpful. Martin nodded to himself as he continued his day, unable to forget about the note. 

Sasha left at seven, Tim at eight, and Elias at nine. Martin could barely focus on the case work he was supposed to be doing as he stared at the clock across the room. When 9:55 rolled around, Martin shot out of his chair and stepped briskly down to Jon’s office. The light was on. Martin knocked softly on the door, the first time he ever did so. “Come in Martin.” Jon says in his smooth voice. Martin does, opening the door to step into the office. It's dim, the only light coming from a standing lamp. “Close the door and lock it.” As he speaks, Jon doesn’t look up from where he is scribbling down notes. 

Martin obeyed silently, trying his best not to knock anything over. The chair that usually sat in front of Jon’s desk was gone. Martin hesitantly stood in front of the desk, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Was Jon going to speak or…. Martin stood there, every few minutes glancing up at the clock above Jon. 10:30 pm. Martin fidgeted more. “Well I better go, it’s getting late and-“ Jon looks up sternly, cutting off Martin with a single look. The assistant’s jaw snapped close and he felt his body freeze up. 

With a sigh, Jon set aside his notes and leaned back in his chair. The cane is resting in his lap. Martin’s eyes flick to it, and he tries to suppress the shiver. Jon raises an eyebrow at that. He stands, resting the cane by his side. “Your work has been fantastic. Improved  
by three fold since you first arrived. You're able to follow up on a case faster than the others, your notes are impeccable, and you have more dedication than any of the others.” Jon says in his even tone. Martin can feel his cheeks redden. “Oh t-thank you Jon-“ he’s cut off again, this time by Jon’s voice. “But we aren’t here to praise you. Quite the opposite.” Jon starts to make his way around the desk, Martin is frozen to the spot, his eyes focused in front where Jon used to be. 

He can hear every one of Jon’s steps along with his own too loud breathing. Jon stops behind him, too close. Martin can feel his breath. “So why are you all of a sudden clumsier than a herd of cats? It surely isn’t the stress of work. Nothing else seems to have been affected.” Jon chuckles softly and steps back. Martin immediately tenses up. “Or maybe it's this?” Jon almost purrs. There is a moment of silence, Martin opens his mouth to speak but he is cut off by a sudden crack and pain exploding across his ass. He stumbles forward, hands splayed in the desk as he bends. 

There is a hand in the back of his neck, _shoving_ him down. Martin gasps and goes down easily, his chest pressing against the cold surface of the desk. At this position, his hips are tilted up, almost presenting himself to Jon. The archivist releases his neck and clicks his tongue. There is a familiar tap to the inside of Martin’s thighs. He spreads them almost on instinct. It’s embarrassing to be in this position, bent over his boss’s desk, hard as diamond for being hit across the ass with a cane. Martin bites back a whine. 

“It’s almost pathetic how needy you can get with a little pain. I see what it does to you, getting hit with my cane. Absolutely disgusting.” Jon scolds in his rough deep voice. There is a shutter that runs through Martin’s body at the words. He is so fucked. Jon runs the hard wood tip against Martin’s thighs. “I think you fumble on purpose. Messing up my files.” *Crack* The cane comes down on Martin’s ass hard. He cries out but Jon doesn’t stop. “You knock files off my desk.” *Crack* “You leave the door open.” *Crack* “You forget to knock.” *Crack* Martin is sobbing now. His whole body shaking as tears of humiliation streamed down his cheeks. He’s so close to cuming. So close. “And in no less than four separate occasions have you spilled tea over files.” *Crack Crack Crack Crack* The four hits come fast and hard. They are harder than the other hits. Martin chokes out a sob as his entire body tense and he cums right there. His knees buckling and he falls to the ground, crying. Jon just watches for a moment. 

Then his warm arms are wrapped around Martin and gently lifting him. Jon leans his assistant over his desk again. Martin stays, too weak to resist. The archivist pulls a small tin from the top drawer of his desk and sets it next to Martin’s hip while he grabs a box of wet wipes. He gently pulls Martin’s pants down, revealing the many raised purple lines on his ass. Jon uses the cream in the tin on the marks, they sting at first Martin trying to pull away. But a soothing hand on his back keeps him still as the cream makes his ass go numb. Then Jon is cleaning off his cock and boxers with the wipes. When the assistant is all cleaned up, his crying has turned to tired panting. Jon leaves him pantless as he picks him up again and brings him to the spare room Martin stayed in before the attack. 

By now Martin is already half asleep from the crying and orgasm. Jon tucks him in, leaving Martin on his stomach. “You did really well for me. I’m proud.” Jon coos softly as he uses a tissue to wipe off Martin’s noise and tears. He pressed a soft kiss to Martin’s forehead before standing to go. Martin is asleep before Jon even makes it to the door. He’s thankful he is off work tomorrow.


End file.
